


spanking

by koolcatkenma



Series: kinktober 2k19 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma





	spanking

Noya’s boyfriend was almost never the one to initiate rough sex. It was usually Noya coming back from the bar with Asahi in tow, throwing him on the bed with enough strength to make the whole thing creak. That was how it usually started.

But today, Asahi got promoted in his company, becoming the head of his department. Noya knew this through a text from a friend, so he bought flowers and take out to celebrate that night since it was a workweek and going to the bars was out of the question. When he opened the door to their apartment, he kinda expected to see his boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over his laptop, already working for tomorrow. But he was instead greeted by silence.

“Asahi?” He called, placing his things on the table. No response. Maybe he wasn’t home yet. 

Heading to the bedroom, he saw that the lights were already on, door open. Maybe his boyfriend had come home and crashed. 

Stepping through the doorway, he was met with a still fully dressed Asahi, tie loosened, sitting on the edge of the bed. Next to him was a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. The look in his eyes was one that he rarely showed. Arousal spiked heat through his body.

He soon found himself half-naked, bent over Asahi’s knee. He hadn’t even been touched yet, but precome was still leaking from his tip. Asahi’s hand caressed his ass, palming it, whispering praises to him. 

The first smack was a surprise, Yuu yelping when Asahi’s palm made contact with his skin. He whimpered, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. 

“So good for me, letting me spank you. How many more do you get? I want you to count them aloud for me.” Asahi’s voice was low and commanding, making Yuu shiver.

“N-nine.” He braced himself for the next smack, closing his eyes.

“Now, you know that’s not how you answer my questions.” The man above him growled, a hand traveling to grip Yuu’s throat. His massive hand squeezed, cutting off his breath. 

“Ha, nine, Daddy.” He gasped when the hand left his throat, but before he could catch his breath the next spank came, harder and sharper than the last. His skin burned, surely turning red. Asahi didn’t stop playing volleyball after high school, and the work he put into his spikes was evident. 

“Eight.”

_ Slap. _

“Seven.”

_ Slap. _

Yuu was crying at this point, hands gripping Asahi’s pants. His dick hadn’t been touched yet he felt close; just a little bit of friction, that’s all he needed.

Unconsciously, he rutted his hips, looking for that feeling. The movement didn’t go unnoticed; Asahi clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“Baby, you know that you need to finish your punishment before I touch you.” Another smack, eliciting a cry from the boy. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanna feel good.” Yuu whined, wiggling in Asahi’s lap. 

“I know, baby, we’re almost done. You’re doing so good.”

After Yuu was spanked for the last time, Asahi sat him upright in his lap, holding him close to his chest, praising him. Thumbs wiped the tears from his eyes, Asahi pressing his forehead to his boyfriend’s.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby. Daddy’s going to treat you so good.” He pressed open mouth kisses to Yuu’s cheeks, continuing down his jaw to his neck. Yuu wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, pressing his face against the side of his head.

“Please, Daddy, make me feel good.”


End file.
